


Of kisses and tall boyfriends

by TheLittleBlackPrince



Series: You And I [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Just dorks being dorks, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Post-Relationship, lots and lots of fluff, post-reveal, really it's just fluff and nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince
Summary: "Ok, I’m gonna go ahead and askthequestion.”Chat Noir says, looking Ladybug dead in the eye."Why am I tied in your yoyoupside down?”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: You And I [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973854
Comments: 14
Kudos: 216





	Of kisses and tall boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> thanks orangebucket for the beta!

“Ok, I’m gonna go ahead and ask _the_ question.” Chat Noir says, looking Ladybug dead in the eye. “Why am I tied in your yoyo upside down?” his feet are tied and he‘s dangling from a lamp post at that very moment.

“You know what you did.” Ladybug folds her hands over her chest and tells him with a smirk.

“ _Exactly_.” He raises an eyebrow at her, which probably doesn’t have the same effect in this position. “I know I did _nothing_ this time.” He then gives her the look. The ‘don’t try to play with words and just admit your crime’ look. It probably really sucks for her, since he learned it from _her_.

She frowns and looks to the side. “Touché.” Then puts her hands down on her waist and stares back at him. “You’re too tall.”

His eyebrows shoot up. Or down in this case. “And since when is that a crime?” he asks mockingly.

“I wanted to kiss you ok?” she admits sheepishly. “But you’re too tall! I can’t reach your face!” she cries out, seeming a little embarrassed over pointing out her short height.

“Uh, yes.” He sighs dramatically. “My girlfriend seems to have the same problem.”

She snorts. “Oh shut up! _I’m_ your girlfriend.”

He fake gasps. “Ladybug! Secret identities!” she lets go of the string with a poker face. “Whoa! Sorry! Ha-ha! Sorry!” she catches it again before he faceplants the street, pulling him back up. He’s snickering the whole time. The string slips down an inch again and he stops immediately. Right. He’s in no position to joke right now.

“Ahem, sorry about that.” He apologizes sheepishly again because he really likes his face. And Marinette likes his face. So… yeah.

“Anyway, that problem with the kissing,” He averts her back to the matter at hand, hoping it makes her forget her anger. “You know you could just ask me to bend over, right?” he asks matter-of-factly because it’s not really a question. They have done it before. She wasn’t kidding about the height difference.

“Now that wouldn’t be fun.” She says with a smirk.

He raises an eyebrow. “ _Fun_?” 

Um, wasn’t kissing supposed to be the fun part?

“You know,” her smirks stretches. “Like that time when I kissed you and you fell on your face.”

“Hey!” he cries out, protesting loudly. “Excuse _you_! We were in the middle of a battle! You just yanked me by the collar and smashed our lips together! I was surprised!” he lost his focus for the rest of that battle _completely_.

“You kissed me _just_ before our physics test.” She says, inexpressive. “ _Physics_ _test_. I _failed_ that test.”

His face puckers. Yikes! “Yeah, sorry about that. I’ll help you study later,” he promises her guiltily. He’s good at physics. “Though it doesn’t explain why I’m in this situation.” He raises a hand and points to himself.

“I told you. Your head was too up,” She gives a smug grin. “So I took it down.”

_Uh-Huh._

He stares at her with a poker face. She keeps grinning looking absolutely pleased with her answer.

Yeah, he’s not gonna believe that.

“Did you watch spider-man last night?” He goes with the first possibility.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She steels her eyes and denies. With a _high pitched_ voice.

Yep. Spider-man it is.

He snorts. “I thought _I_ was the movie geek in this relationship.”

“It seemed really interesting!” she folds her hands over her chest, complaining loudly. Then freezes. Her face blanks. “You did that on purpose.” It’s not a question.

He closes his eyes and nods slowly. “I did that on purpose.” Then smirks. “And that, _dear_ , is how you take a confession.” She tries to kick him but then remembers that his legs are out of reach for the moment.

“Ugh I hate you.” She groans and stomps the raised foot instead.

He just smirks wider. “You love me.” Then tilts his head. “Anyway, am I going to get my kiss or not?”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “I’m not sure you deserve it anymore.”

“But you want to test this.” He reminds her seriously. It’s hard to keep his lips from grinning but for the sake of the _kiss_ he can do anything.

She eyes him thoughtfully. “That I do.”

He bats his eyelashes at her.

She just rolls her eyes. “ _Fine_. But just because you’re already upside down.”

He lets the grin loose. “Sure babe. _Sure_.”

He gets a lot of spider-man-kisses after that.

**Author's Note:**

> What’s the point of having a _yoyo_ if you can’t use it for new lovemaking positions?


End file.
